


We love Prom(pto)

by SmolFrye_21



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, brotherhood era, generally just some feel good stuff, prom au, rated teen for one or two cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolFrye_21/pseuds/SmolFrye_21
Summary: Prompto and Noctis go to promI think you know what happens next :)





	We love Prom(pto)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished for at least 6 months because I had no inspiration or how to finish it, but I was struck with an idea today so hopefully this turned out okay
> 
> The song in here is Friends by Ed Sheeran and I think it's really good fanfiction material :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Prompto chewed on the inside of his lip while focusing intently on his tie. He looked back at his phone, where a guide of “how to tie a tie” was open, and groaned in frustration.

 

“This shouldn’t be this hard..” He mumbled to himself, letting go of the tie so that it fell flat against his chest. “Alright. The little piece goes over… now wrap the larger side around… through the top… and through the loop…” He pulled to tighten it, and turned to face the mirror on his closet door. It was tied… but the smaller part still hung out from under the larger half, and he blew out a heavy breath, his bangs ruffling against his forehead from the force of it. Before he could start over, he heard someone knocking on the door.

 

He jogged out past the kitchen and opened the door, smiling widely when he saw Noctis there in his suit, but it dropped a bit when he realized how terribly his suit compared.

 

“Hey, buddy!” Prompto greeted, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Your suit looks great! Sorry mine’s a little old, I borrowed one my dad left in his closet.” He chucked, and tugged at the sleeves that were just a little too long.

 

“You look great, Prompto. It’s just prom anyways, it’s not like you’re meeting the king or something.” Noctis looked at him fondly, one corner of his mouth crooked up in an amused smile, and Prompto rolled his eyes with a quiet ‘ _ nope, just the prince’ _ mumbled under his breath.

 

“Let me just fix your tie for you, though.” Noctis couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice, and Prompto groaned and hung his head in defeat.

 

“Why do they have to make it so hard?! I swear, this is harder than the boss we beat in Kings Knight the other day.”

 

Noctis laughed out a little breath, already stepping back from Prompto, his tie knotted perfectly. “I don’t know about that.”

 

Prompto flushed and groaned again, smacking at Noctis’ arm half-heartedly. “Let me grab my phone really quick and we can go. Iggy driving?”

 

“Of course. Something about how I was ‘too irresponsible’ last time he let me drive the Regalia. Hey, I bet I can beat you in Kings Knight on the way there!” Noctis called after him as Prompto turned to head back to his room.

 

“You’re on!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They had barely even walked through the gym doors when they heard a girly squeal and 3 girls came over to them. “Prince Noctis! It’s so great that you came to prom just to spend time with the crown citizens!” One of them giggled and nodded, reaching out and running a hand down Noctis’ arm appreciatively. 

 

“Your suit looks amazing, Prince Noctis. Would you like to dance?” She asked, stepping closer to him with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

 

Noctis looked bored, and put on what Prompto knew to be his ‘Prince Face’. “Maybe later, I’m thirsty. C’mon, Prompto.” He grabbed Prompto’s arm and started walking to the corner where there was a table set up with punch and snacks. Prompto followed, waving sadly at the group of girls who looked sorely disappointed.

 

They each grabbed a cup of punch and Noctis found the darkest spot he could, leaning against the wall and looking unamused. “I wish they would just leave me alone.”

 

Prompto felt his face flush and he stepped closer to Noct, leaning against the wall next to him. Speaking loud enough to ensure Noctis would hear him over the blasting music, he replied “You didn’t have to come. I know you hate these kinds of things.”

 

Noctis looked at him, and the corner of his mouth turned up again in his crooked smile. “I know you really wanted to come, or you wouldn’t have asked me if I was going. Plus, Iggy would’ve made me come anyways. Keeping up the royal image and whatnot, yanno?” Noct bumped his shoulder against Prompto’s playfully. “It’ll be fun as long as I can hide from the obnoxious girls long enough to spend time with my best friend.”

 

Prompto’s stomach dropped a little. _ Best friend. _ That’s all this was. Friends without dates hanging at prom. He forced a smile onto his face and chuckled out “If it gets too bad, we can ditch and play videogames at my place.” He really needed to get over this  _ in love with my best friend who just also happens to be the prince of the entire freakin’ kingdom _ thing, or it was going to kill him.

 

He blew out a breath, ruffling his bangs again, and Noctis snorted. “I’m surprised that your hair can still move, with all the gel you put in it.”

 

“Hey!” Prompto punched Noct’s arm lightheartedly. “I’ll have you know my hair always looks great, and I don’t use  _ that _ much-”

 

Before Prompto could finish defending his hair styling routine, another girl walked up to Noctis.

 

“Prince Noctis! Come dance with me!” She didn’t give him a chance to respond, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the crowd of people grinding. Prompto lost sight of him quickly, and let his head bang back against the wall. It was going to be a long  _ (and probably lonely, his brain supplied) _ night.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

It had been exactly 47 minutes since Prompto had last seen Noctis. He had moved around the edge of the crowd that was dancing, trying to see if he could spot his unruly black hair in the crowd, but it was too dark and there were too many people for Prompto to be able to see anything.

 

He moved over against the wall again, pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Noct in the off chance he got a second to check his phone.

 

_**Chocobo1221:** against the wall by the song request table if u can get away from the ladies ;) _

 

To his surprise, he got a reply almost immediately.

 

_**PrinceCharmless:** coming asap  _

 

_**Chocobo1221:**_ (⊙.☉)  _ really? _

 

Prompto had barely pressed send when he felt a hand against his arm, and he nearly jumped a foot in the air.

 

“Noct!” He breathed out, a hand to his chest against his pounding heart. “You scared me.”

 

Noctis chucked a little and shook his head. “You’re too jumpy. I’m just glad I finally got away from her.” He let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back against the wall next to Prompto. 

 

“How’d you escape?” Prompto turned to look at Noctis in the dim lighting.

 

“She turned to tell her friend something, and I ran.” Noctis’ cheery smile was so cute, Prompto could feel his face heating up and was really glad for the darkness that seemed to be engulfing them.

 

“You’re just rude. I’m sure she was just talking about how handsome you look,  _ Prince Noctis _ .” Prompto drew out the title, winked, and bowed slightly in Noctis’ direction, unable to stop a chuckle from escaping when he straightened back up and saw Noctis’ eyes rolling. 

 

“Shut up, I don’t even look good.”   
  
“Suuure you don’t, dude.”

 

They had a minute of comfortable silence, just listening to whatever stupid pop song was playing and watching the crowd of sweaty girls and guys dancing. Noctis pushed himself off the wall and turned around to face Prompto when he saw the group of girls on the side of the group closest to them, looking around for him. 

 

“Let’s get out of here, I really don’t want to be dragged back into that mess.” Without waiting for a response, Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him towards a set of doors leading to the small courtyard outside. 

 

Prompto’s heart hammered against his chest- Noctis was _ holding his hand. _ Okay, not really, but he was leading him by his hand and Noctis’ fingers were so warm and a lot softer than he expected for someone who trained in hand-to-hand combat every week. He took a deep breath and shook his head to shake off the thoughts.  _ Focus, we’re just getting away from the crowd _ .

 

Once out the doors, Noctis dropped his hand, and Prompto pushed the disappointment forming in his chest down. Looking around, no one else was out here- he was a bit surprised, since it was way cooler out here than in the gym, but he could still hear the music almost perfectly.

 

“Feels good out here.” Noct commented, looking up at the sky. “It’s way too hot in there.”   
  
“Yeah it is,” Prompto agreed. “Plus, you can hide all you want from the crowds without getting an earful from Iggy about ‘good public image’.”   
  
“Yeah,” Noct laughed a little at that, and shook his head. 

 

Silence settled over them once again, and Prompto found himself wishing he had his camara. Noctis looked really beautiful out here, even in the harsh outdoor light that was shining from above the door. The music from inside the gym filtered into Prompto’s ears, and he recognized the song as one he actually really liked.

 

_ We’re not, no we’re not friends, nor have we ever been _

_ We just try to keep those secrets in our lives _

_ And if they find out, will it all go wrong _

_ And heaven knows, no one wants it to _

 

Without realizing it, Prompto started humming along, looking up at the stars and appreciating how comfortable silences with Noctis could be.

 

_ So I could take the backroad _

_ But your eyes will lead me straight back home _

_ And if you know me like I know you _

_ You should love me, you should know _

 

“What is this song?” Noctis asked, turning to Prompto.

 

“Huh?” Prompto asked confusedly.

 

“You were humming along, so obviously you know the song. What is it? I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before.” Noctis clarified, looking expectantly at Prompto.

 

“Oh, heh, I didn’t realize I was humming. It’s called Friends, by a new artist that’s been gaining popularity.”

 

Noctis nodded to show he heard, but Prompto could tell he was focusing in on the lyrics, so he just looked back up at the stars.

 

_ Friends just sleep in another bed _

_ And friends don’t treat me like you do _

_ Well I know that there’s a limit to everything _

_ But my friends won’t love me like you _

_ No my friends won’t love me like you _

 

“Dance with me.” Prompto turned to Noctis to see him with one hand held out to Prompto, a hopeful look on his face.

 

“Dance with you? I don’t really know how to dance, buddy,” Prompto chucked uncomfortably, but Noctis just stepped closer.

 

“C’mon, I know you were bummed you didn’t get a date. Plus, it’s not that hard, just follow my lead.”

 

“O-okay,” Prompto agreed hesitantly, taking Noctis hand and stepping closer to him. Noctis slid one hand around his waist, and Prompto let his free hand settle on Noctis’ shoulder. He followed Noctis in stepping in a small circle, staring at his feet to make sure he didn’t step on Noctis’ toes.

 

_ We’re not friends, we could be anything _

_ If we tried to keep those secrets safe _

_ No one will find out if it all went wrong _

_ They’ll never know what we’ve been through _

  
  


“Hey,” Noctis let go of Prompto’s hand to pull his chin up so that he was looking him in the eyes. “Look at me, Prom.”

 

Prompto hesitantly let his face be pulled up, and met Noctis’ intense gaze. Noctis didn’t say anything, just continued to stare into his eyes with a small smile on his face. Prompto was doing everything he could to prevent the warmth swelling in his chest from showing on his face, but the music seemed to be enveloping him and Noctis, as if no one else in the world existed.

 

_ So I could take the backroad _

_ But your eyes will lead me straight back home _

_ And if you know me like I know you _

_ You should love me, you should know _

 

He could swear that Noctis’ face was getting closer, but then again it could just be his brain playing tricks on him. He forced a smile and breathed out an awkward laugh, breaking the intense eye contact Noctis was still holding with him.

 

“Prompto,” Noctis whispered suddenly. “Is there any reason you like this song so much?”

 

Blood rushed to his face and neck, and Prompto prayed to the Six that the harsh outdoor light wouldn’t show it. “Haa, uh, n-no? It’s just, uh, like, a pretty cool meaning behind it, like he- they’re not friends but they are, cause, um.. I mean, like… it’s got a nice rhythm and he has a good voice and stuff,” He stuttered out, cursing himself internally for not getting a better grip on his brain-to-mouth filter sooner. If he kept it up he was going to spill his guts to Noct and then he definitely wouldn’t be friends with him, like,  _ really  _ not friends.

 

When Prompto pulled himself back out of his head, Noctis was smiling at him fondly, and the song was nearing the end in the gym. 

 

_ But then again, if we’re not friends _

_ Someone else might love you too _

_ And then again, if we’re not friends, _

_ There’d be nothing I could do _

 

Noctis let his head fall forward until his forehead was resting against Prompto’s, and Prompto was sure he was either dreaming or dead. There was no other way this was happening. Noctis looked down at his lips obviously, then back up at his eyes, almost as if asking his permission. He inhaled a shaky breath before nodding minutely, hoping Noctis could pick up on the small movement. 

 

_ And that’s why friends should sleep in another be _ _ d _

 

The raven haired boy leaned closer, his breath puffing out across Prompto’s lips. He moved slowly, giving him time to back out, but Prompto was frozen, desperately hoping this wasn’t a dream.

 

_ And friends shouldn’t kiss me like you do _

 

Noctis’ lips pressed against Prompto’s softly, and he melted into the embrace, his eyes fluttering shut and his hands coming up and interlocking behind Noctis’ head. The song came to an end quietly around them, Prompto pulling back to meet Noctis’ eyes for the last few lines.

  
  


_ And I know that there’s a limit to everything _

_ But my friends won’t love me like you _

_ No my friends won’t love me like you _

 

“Oh, my friends will never love me like you,” Prompto sang out the last line of the song softly, hoping to convey the tide of feelings crashing over him.

 

Noctis smiled widely, caressing Prompto’s cheeks gently. “By Six, do I love you. I’ve loved you for so long.” He whispered into the space between them, deep blue eyes dark with excitement.

 

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh a little. “The prince, in love with a commoner? Seems a little far fetched to me,” He joked, pulling Noctis back in for another quick kiss.

 

“Royalty is overrated anyways,” Noctis mumbled against his lips, tugging him impossibly closer.

 

When they separated, Prompto felt like his heart was going to burst, and all he wanted was to lay with Noct. “Wanna get out of here?” He asked.

 

“Of course,” Noctis replied, pulling away from him but interlacing their fingers together. Prompto’s face burned even warmer as he followed Noctis back through the gym, their hands still tangled together, ignoring the looks of the girls who had been vying for Noctis’ attention earlier. 

 

Once back outside, they turned the corner away from the school and Noctis pulled him closer, slinging his arm around his waist while they walked.

 

“I don’t think those girls are very happy with me,” Prompto commented self consciously, snuggling as close to Noctis as he could get while still walking.

 

Noctis stopped and turned to Prompto, holding his face gently. “Prom, I don’t care what they think. I’m so happy. Happier than I’ve been in a long time. I’m in love with you, and anyone who doesn’t like it can fuck off.”

 

Prompto pulled Noctis into a tight hug, holding back the tears that were trying to take over his vision. “Thank you,” He whispered softly into Noctis’ neck. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Prom. I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, and constructive feedback appreciated! <3


End file.
